


I'll Chase You

by Ian_the_Existential_Crisis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, I guess reincarnation au elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis/pseuds/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis
Summary: No matter where you go, I'll chase you there.
Relationships: Implied Demyx/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)





	I'll Chase You

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first attempts at the kh3 fandom from like eons ago.

I'll chase you

He stood at the opening to the portal. Sitar strapped to his back and hairs standing on the back of his neck. Demyx was not the bravest person in organization 13. He wouldn't... not couldn't forgive Axel and Roxas. Why did Axel come back but not his Zexion? If defeating Sora could get back at Axel, he was happy to take the job.

He glanced down at the flashcard Zigbar had made him. He roughly shoved his hands in his hair. Why did he have to say all this stuff? It made no sense to him. Was he supposed to bring him back by force or ask him nicely over a cup of tea. Demyx wasn't much of a fighter either. Could he even win if they ended up fighting again?

"I'm definitely not the right person for the job." He mumbled as Sora, Daffy and Goofy roamed closer to his position in Hollow bastion.

He had to give it his all, for Zexion. He had to remember that the person who caused Zexion's death was Sora. Demyx stepped through the portal just in time for him to halt Sora's run.

He looked so much like Roxas. His eyes, his hair, his fighting style. Demyx didn't think too much of it. After Roxas was just Sora's nobody. It made him kinda miss the zombie like kid. He jolted back a little at the sight of them. Without knowing what to say he let what first came to his mind stream out of his mouth.

"Hey, you guys are looking lively."

"Scram" Donald yelled

"Didn't we catch you messing around in the Underworld?" Sora asked. "How'd a wimp like you get into organization 13?" That made Demyx flinch back and Sora continued "I bet you can't even fight."

"Yeah, but we can." Donald yelled.

Getting more serious, he stood up straight. "You shouldn't judge people by appearance." They readied their weapons at him, and again he flinched back. "I told them they were sending the wrong guy" but he did want to avenge Zexion.

"Who is this kook?" Sora asked after Demyx turned his back to them.

"Remember," Goofy said, "the organization is made up of nobodys..."

"Right no hearts," Sora said as if suddenly understanding. Which he didn't. There was no way he could.

'THEN WHY DO I MISS HIM? WHY DOES AXEL MISS ROXAS?' But instead he turned around calmly and said, "We do too have hearts. Don't be mad."

"You can't trick us." That darn duck yelled out.

He wasn't trying to trick them. Would he feel this was if he didn't have a heart? Forget for a brief moment that it was not Roxas in front of him, he pointed to Sora "Silence traitor."

Sora was baffled and didn't understand him at all. Water flew up from the ground as Demyx summoned his weapon, his watery sitar.

The whole fight his mind was on Zexion, he tried his hardest and still lost. Even for the only person he wanted to see how strong he was, he still lost. 'That's okay, Zexion isn't here to see me die, fade, whatever we do.'

As he sunk to his knees both light and dark engulfing him, he saw Zexion's face, and he started to cry.

"You made me wait again Demyx" Zexion looked over his shoulder. He was sitting in a blue chair in an old ratty house. Demyx's music blaring in the background. "What took so long, are you coming?" It was his Zexy, sitting in a house they both owned.

"I'm coming, cause I'll chase you wherever you go."

Sora never knew the tears he cried as he faded away, they were tears of joy.

  
  
  



End file.
